Emmett & Brigdett  I'm No Good At Titles :
by uzumaki69
Summary: The summary-ish thing is at the bottom, like after the chapter. i'll probably summarize each chapter there.


Disclaimer: just something I randomly thought up one day. Also, I'm not very good with titles, so I'm going to avoid them at all costs.

Chapter 1:

"Emmetts room feels warmer than usual" Bridgett thought as she stood at the foot of his bed, watching him as he flinched awkwardly in his sleep.

"Emm?" Nothing. "Hm, fine then."

She looked around trying to think of the nicest way to wake him, but next thing he knew, he was being startled awake by the smallish girl jumping on his bed next to him.

He grabbed her feet and she fell next to him, both laughing.

"Emm!" she laughed, "Let me up!"

She struggled to free herself from underneath his oh-so muscular arm, which he effortlessly used to keep her small body next to his.

He turned to face her, still holding her close to him. "Why are you ready fir school at 5:30 am?"

She met his bright, blue, beautiful eyes with her rather odd eyes, the right a odd shade of grey, the left a deep, yet bright purple.

He wanted to be somewhat angry with her for waking him, but how could he? She was like a sister to him. Thats pretty much how their families were, their parents were best friends, so when they decided they wanted kids, they planned to conceive around the same time, because of that, they had the same birthday, October 12th. This happened even though Bridgetts parents conceived her a month after Emmetts, making her born a month pre mature, which explained her shortness and tiny figure, while Emmett stood tall and muscular; Both of them exceptionally beautiful, as their families were all together.

The two were practically made for each other, just like their little siblings were years after them.

"Couldn't sleep again?" he asked her, "you've been way off since you started trying to control it..."

She sat up, thinking of how to reply, "I know, it's not even working."

"Then what's the point?" He could sense the thirst in her eyes, it drove him wild, he held her tight, as she returned the embrace.

She always loved the feel of his always warm skin against hers; always cold.

"Just have some, you're worrying me.." He trailed off.

"You worry too much about me," she started to retort, " I'm stronger than you think.."

"I know you are. But I DO worry about you, Bridg, you're the closest person i'll ever have, and most important to me," she could sense him trying not to get angry with her, she knew he felt so protective, and she loved having him care for her, but she hated not being able to protect him as much as he did for her.

He calmed down as he studied her pretty little face, then he continued, "after 147 years, i thought you'd be used to me being so protective" he grinned.

"I am, i just wish i could return the favor. I love having you there for me all the time, but I'm never much help for you."

"Do you really think that?" The deepness of his voice was insane compared to her high-ish pitched one. "You help me more than you realize, i don't know what id do without you... I love you, you're my best friend."

She hugged him again, "You're mine, too. And i Love you as well"

"Then please just do it." he begged her, "You'll need you strength for our 1st day of school today"

They would be starting at Falcon High School as 14 year old freshman.

"Fine, i guess you're right..." she agreed.

"Thanks.."

He placed his large hands on her tiny waist as the strattled his legs. He looked straight ahead and took in the familiar feel of her fangs sinking into his neck.

*~* Alright, so that was chapter 1, pretty much just an intro to the idea, they're two families of Vampires who have always stuck together. Our two main characters are Emmett and Bridgett, just because I love those names, they're insanely close but don't feel anything other than best friend love for each other. (although they act like it, they're just reallllly close.) So, thats about it, tell me what you think and if i should write more or not. (id have to figure out this website first... Yeah, I'm technologically challenged... lozl)

Thanks for reading, DFTBA. a vlog brothers thing, you should check them out on YouTube! Nerd Fighters FTW. 3


End file.
